February 14th
by GlitterKitty39
Summary: Valentines day throughout Alice and Jasper's relationship
1. February 14th 1992

February 14th 1992

It was a sunny bright day and little 10 year old Alice couldn't wait to get to school. She had spent the whole week before getting everything ready for the class Valentines day party. She glittered her box and made up all of her class valentines. She gave a little extra attention to one by giving it a little kiss before she put her bestfriend, the love of her lifes name on it. Jasper Hale was scrawled the neatest the little girl could write. She hoped Jasper liked it. She wanted to tell him that she thought he was cute but saw no point of getting rejected. She put her valentines in her box and put her box by the door. Alice went to go finish getting ready by putting on her frilly pink dress and put the light pink bow in her hair. After she got ready she went to wait for to pick her up for school. After she got in the car she relized Jasper had his box and a little paper bag.

"Jasper whats in there," Alice said pointing to the paper bag.

Jasper moved the bag and said "Nothing it's just a surprise."

Alice liked surprises but was upset it wasn't hers. When they got to school Alice went to put her nookbag and coat in her cubby and found a little candy heart. It said smile. It also came with a note that said I love your smile. Alice loves surprises so she was pretty excited when she found another note and heart on her desk. This one said Ur kind. The note said I love how kind you are. Alice just wanted to know who the secret valentines were from. All through the day she wondered who was giving her the little candies. When everyone was in line to go to lunch Alice looked in her pocket to find yet another heart there. Someone must have slipped it in there when she wasn't paying attention. This one said cutie pie. The note that accompied it said you're just so cute I love it.

When Alice got to lunch she sat down at her usual spot next to her bestfriend and put her head in her hands.

"What's wrong," Jasper asked?

" I just keep getting these valentines candy hearts and i just want to know who there from," Alice said with a huff.

"What's it matter who there from your at least getting something special," Jasper stated looking at his bestfriend.

"It doesn't matter what they are it matters who there from. I want them to be from a certain someone but I know for a fact there not from him." she said like it was obvious.

Jasper felt dissapointed but kept quiet the rest of lunch. He couldn't believe the little girl he had a crush on for years liked someone else. He had spent a lot of time making the notes and hiding them from his Alicat. Suddenly he got an idea. He told Alice he had to asked the teacher a question and would she her in class.

When Alice got back to class she saw a ton of stuff on her desk. There was a bunch of paper hearts and candy. When she got to the bottom of the pile she saw another candy heart that said purr fect. Alice picked up the note and it said You're perfect just the way my Alicat should be. Now turn around. Alice was confused but turned around anyway. Standing there was her bestfriend Jasper holding a note and a heart. The candy said be mine. Alice was still confused but she still grabbed the note. Will you be mine Alicat, love Jasper was on the note. Jasper knew Alice loved surprises and this was the ultimate surprise he just hoped that she would forget about the other guy. Before he knew it Alice was on top of him in a hug. She chose him. After years of hoping Alice would notice him she did. They may be young but they both knew this just wasn't some crush.


	2. February 14th 1997

February 14th 1997

It's been 5 years since Alice and Jasper started going out and they were still going strong. At just 15 they have so many life experiences they can keep with them forever. The couples favorite holiday was Valentine's day because it was the day they started dating and they loved showing eachother how much they loved eachother. Jasper wanted to do something special for his girlfriend this year and he knew exactly what. When Alice got on the bus and sat down net to Jasper he handed her a box. She grabbed it and opened it up to a candy heart. She smiled as she pulled it out. It reminded her of the day they started dating and she loved it. This heart said kiss me, so she did. It wasn't the first time they kissed it was just the most special one. They walked off the bus holding hands and walked to Alice's locker. After she put in her combination and opened it up a flower fell out. Alice picked it up and saw another heart was attached. She had to wait till they got in class to read it because they were going to be late.

As soon as they got in their history class she read the heart that said cool cat. He still called her Alicat and she loved it. She knew she got him the best gift ever and she couldn't wait to give it to him. Throughout the day Alice couldn't wait for class to be over so she could go home and give Jasper his gift. Finally after what seemed like forever the final bell rang and the couple was on the bus going over Alice's house.

Alice made Jasper sit on her ned when she went to get the present. She came back and gave him his gift. He opened it to get a complete edition of the Civil War books he wanted. She knew he loved it. Alice didn't expect anything back since he gave her the hearts but when she came back from throwing out the trash she found a big stuffed bear and balloons. Another candy heart was tied to the end of the balloon and she knew this would be the best heart yet. This one said all mine, and Alice knew it was right she was all Jasper's and she didn't intend on it changing anytime. She jumped over the bed and gave him the biggest kiss ever because this was the best Valentine's day yet.


	3. February 14th 2012

February 14th 2012

Another 5 years have gone by since the last time Jasper layed out candy hearts for his girlfriend. He planned on doing it again but a little different this way.

The morning of Valentines day Jasper gave Alice this map and told her a present was at the end for her. She couldn't wait for the end of the scavenger hunt.

The first thing on the map was to go to the place they had their first date. It was at and ice cream shop and Alice had loved it. When she got to the shop she found what she was looking for the next peice of the puzzle and another candy heart. She loved when Jasper did this. The heart said dream. The next clue was You're my dream so go to the place where your first dream about me was. He knew that was at their old elementary school.

When she reached the school another note and heart were there. She could remember the day she had her first dream about Jasper like it was yesterday. She still remebered every detail about him that day. His hair was a mess and he was covered in dirt from him and Alice running around outside. After her little flashback she read the note and the heart. This one said oxox with a clue telling her to go to the place they met.

Alice practicly ran to the park so she could see if this was the final place she had to go. she assumed it was because by the slide there were a bunch of balloons and flowers around the note. ALice knew this would be the last clue so she tried to savor the moment. The final note said, This was my favorite place to go to because it reminds me so much of us. I can't believe we've lasted this long and I love you so much. This last candy heart means the world to me and I hope you like it. Alice picked up the candy heart and turned it around. When she read it she started to cry. This defintly was the best heart anyone could ask for. Jasper came from behind the slide and Alice ran over to him and scramed yes. The best heart that anyone could ask for had the best two words scralwed across it.

**Marry Me**


End file.
